1. Field of the Inventions
The present inventions are directed to dispensers for liquids, such as ingredients of cocktails, and more particularly, carbonated ingredients or ingredients that are to be kept refrigerated or otherwise chilled in, for example, an ice-water bath or other cooled environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aluminum cans have long been used for containing carbonated drinks, such as sodas, energy drinks, and other pressurized beverages. Typically, these cans include a tab-type opener in which the tab is used to depress a portion of the top of the can outlined by a frangible portion such that the frangible portion is broken when the can is opened. However, after the can is opened, the carbonation is released gradually over time. Thus, these cans are intended to be used in the manner in which the entire contents of the can are used soon after the can is opened.
In order to slow the release of carbonation from such cans, various devices have been developed for forming a seal over the opening of these types of cans. Some of these devices include removable caps that fit on the top end of the beverage can and include lip seals that form a gas-tight seal over the top of a can so as to prevent carbonation from escaping from the beverage.